Death Note: Continued
by Earth's-Only-Saviour
Summary: Light Yagami has lost his vision of his perfect world, along with his life. Though when he returns from the dead as a God (though not the god he had in mind) and drops another Death Note into the Human World, will someone who believes in Kira's view pick the murder notebook up or will someone use it for themselves to gain power?
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Light Yagami awoke in a barren wasteland, with Ryuk looking down at him. "AHHH!" Light screamed, crawling out from under the Shinigami. For the first time, Light looked at what he was sitting on. It seemed to be sand.

"Come on, Light," said Ryuk, seemingly hurt, though Light couldn't tell with Ryuk's big sharp-toothed grin. "I'm not that bad-looking am I?" The Shinigami cackled. "Get up, will you?" Light did so. As he looked at Ryuk, he remembered everything. He was so close to creating his ideal world, and then Ryuk had to go and -

"You bastard!" shouted Light, pointing a finger at Ryuk. "I was close to creating the ideal world! Why did you kill me?!" He glared daggers at Ryuk, who had diverted his eyes to the ground. "Look at me, Ryuk! Tell me the truth! Why did you kill me?!"

"Listen to me," Ryuk said, crouching. "I'll tell you. You had been shot by Matsuda. You were in pain. I thought I would help you and make you not suffer anymore." He looked far away in the distance, as if thinking about something.

"You're a liar, Ryuk," spat Light. "You didn't kill me to stop my suffering. You killed me because if I went to prison, you would have had to stay there with me. And you didn't want to wait for me to die in prison. So, you killed me. Am I right?"

"Pretty much," cackled Ryuk. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"No, you can't," replied Light. "Listen, I'm sorry. I would have done the same thing. Obviously, I wouldn't have been able to use the Death Note in prison... I remember you said that you had to wait until I die or the notebook's finished. I understand." It was quiet for a while. "Ryuk, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where are we?" asked Light, looking down at the figures below. He had an idea, but he just needed to be sure. _If my calculations are right, we're currently..._

"The Shinigami Realm," replied Ryuk, nonchalantly. "Bet you were thinking that, right?"

_I knew it!_ Light thought. _So this is the Shinigami Realm... God, what a mess. _"Yeah..." said Light. Ryuk unfurled his wings and stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Light.

"To the Shinigami King," replied Ryuk. "Come on, you're coming too. After all, he does want to meet you."

"_Me_?" asked Light. _"_Why does the Shinigami King want to meet _me_?"

"Beats me," Ryuk said, floating away. "Come on!" Light ran after him, but he kept stumbling because the sand sucked oddly at his shoes.

* * *

Light stood in front of a cave, beside Ryuk. The first thing he had noticed was that there was no water in the Shinigami Realm. Yet there was a cave? That confused Light. However, he didn't have time to think about it. Ryuk floated inside and was swallowed by the cave. Light, not wanting to be left out, hurried in after. For the first few steps, the cave was pitch black. Light had no idea where he was going. However, orange glows entered his vision and he saw fires further in. Around these fires were random Shinigami. As Ryuk and Light passed, the Shinigami looked at them. Light stepped closer to Ryuk, though the Shinigami gave as much protection as a balloon.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. "Kira," said the Shinigami King. He sat on a throne made of human bones and the staff he carried had a skull on it. Light recoiled inside. The stench of rotting flesh wafted up his nose. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Light coughed. "Nice to meet you too," he said, quickly. _Breathe through your nose_, Light thought. When he did so, he coughed violently. _Forget that... God, this is disgusting. _He glanced at the other Shinigami. _How do they stand the stench?_ "Any reason why I'm here?" asked Light. He breathed through his mouth which reduced the smell of flesh, though only by a small amount.

"Yes," said the Shinigami King, putting his finger in the eye socket of the skull on his staff. "We believe you are able to return the Shinigami Realm to it's former state." His finger swirled around in the eye socket.

_That's nasty,_ Light thought, almost gagging. "Me? What can I do?" Light asked, eyes staring at the far wall.

"You have inspired some of the Shinigami to write names again, though it is a small number. Hopefully, you are able to inspire the rest of our population. Even though you are young in the years of Shinigami, you will mature."

"What do you mean, young in the years of Shinigami?" asked Light.

"He means you're only able to absorb small amounts of lifespan for now," said Ryuk, talking for the first time. "Only about a few months. In terms of maturing, he means that you'll be able to absorb more lifespan."

"Thanks, Ryuk," said Light. His attention returned to the King. "So I've got that bit. I've got a question for you. Where's my Death Note? After all, I am a Shinigami now."

"Of course. We retrieved the notebook from the Human World. Bring the notebook, Guuku." Guuku floated forward, the little black notebook in his hands. He passed it to Light, who flipped through it. "We believe this is the start of a new world," said the King.

_Rem's notebook? _Light thought. _This is perfect. Nobody knows that Light Yagami has returned. Everyone thinks he's dead. _Light laughed madly. "Kira is back," he muttered. He clutched the murder notebook to his chest. "And now no one will be in his way of becoming God of the New World!" _All I need now is another notebook... I don't think that'll be difficult to obtain._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if this was a bit short. This is all I had time to write. Hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to writing this story. I got the idea after seeing the last episode._


	2. Chapter 2: Kira's Successor

**Chapter 2: Kira's Successor**

Light stared down at the Human World, eyes narrowed. It would be wise to stock up on lifespan before leaving the Shinigami Realm for the Human World. He scanned the sea of humans - something he was only two months ago - looking for people with short lifespans. Light had already taken enough lifespan during his mandatory two months in the Shinigami Realm, but it couldn't hurt to take more. Besides, he wanted to mature quickly and this was the only way to do so. Light had changed in appearance ever since taking his first amount of lifespan. He had taken off his shirt which he had died in but kept the jacket and pants on. His skin had totally transformed and turned the colour of bones. His mouth had now turned into an awkward grin, going up and down. On his forehead was a set of goggles. Around his head, above the goggles, he wore a red tie which was very much like his former school tie. And finally, his brown hair, so well groomed, was now in a mess. It stuck up, making him look even scarier. The weirdest thing, however, was not his appearance but what was strapped across his back. It was a scythe, made out of what seemed to be bones. His scythe wound and looped at the top, bits sticking out oddly. That was what made Light deadly.

"Wow, are you a mess," commented Ryuk, crouching beside him. "But I must admit, you look cool at the same time." Light ignored Ryuk and continued to scan anyone with miniscule amounts of lifespan remaining. As he continued to look, something caught his eye. Light's red eyes gleamed in anger as he watched two men strip a woman down, in broad daylight, in an alleyway. It was clear what was going to happen.

"Can I kill them?" asked Light, looking at Ryuk. "Ryuk, do you think I can?"

Ryuk stared intently at the men. "No," Ryuk said, shaking his head. "They have a lot... you'll die." Light stared at Ryuk in shock. "I'm sorry, but it looks like she's going to have to go through with it."

"What if she has children?!" Light exclaimed. "Ryuk! Kill the men! You should be able to! Do it!"

"No way," said Ryuk. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to die to save this woman. She means nothing to me." Light stood abruptly.

"Ryuk! Kill the men! Are you that selfish?!" Light exclaimed in shock. Ryuk continued to stare, not bothering to move. "Damn it!" He turned back and watched the woman scream. She begged for them to stop and for someone to help her. Tears streamed down her face. She begged again, scratching at one of the men. The man slapped her across her cheek. The man finished and pulled up his zipper. For good measure, the second man slapped her across the face again. Light turned away, forgetting lifespan. It was time.

* * *

Light crouched on the roof of the school, in Oadby, Leicester, waiting. The Death Note he had retrieved lay on the ground, a little ways away from him. He had definitely written the rules of the notebook. It would not do to have Kira's successor stay in the dark. Light hoped someone who believed in his views would pick up the notebook and even if someone who did not agree with Kira picked the Death Note up, Light could easily manipulate the new owner of the notebook with the fake thirteen day rule that he had created that had saved Misa and himself. _Hmm, where is Misa?_ Light thought, eyes trained on the Death Note. _I hope she either didn't become a Shinigami or she absorbed too much lifespan before maturing and died. I hope it's the latter. _That would have been ideal. Misa was an insufferable child, obsessed with Light.

"She was annoying and she claimed to love me. It wasn't love, it was an obsession," Light muttered to himself. "God, I am so bored." Something heavy landed beside him. "Ryuk, sit still!"

"I'm bored," complained the older Shinigami.

"You wanted to come along," said Light. "So don't start complaining to me." Light took a quick glance at Ryuk.

"I thought you were going to do something interesting," complained Ryuk in a whiny tone. "But you're just sitting on this roof." Light rolled his eyes. Ryuk could be so impatient and annoying sometimes.

"Listen," Light said, "I'll get you an apple if you just sit quietly until someone picks the notebook up!" This got Ryuk's attention. Apples were his obsession. Light looked at Ryuk again. By the look in the Shinigami's eyes, it was as if Ryuk _needed _an apple.

"Are you serious?" asked Ryuk, his eyes wide with excitement. _Getting excited over an apple?_ Light thought. _Weird but alright..._

"Dead serious," said Light, smiling. "Sit still; be quiet at the same time and you'll get an apple. Deal?"

"OK!" Ryuk said quickly. Without further ado, he unfurled his wings and crouched, watching birds and occasionally the Death Note. "How long do you think the note's going to sit there?"

"I don't know," replied Light. "It could take a while. Every hour you wait, I'll give two apples to you. So if you wait two hours, I'll give you four. It seems fair." Ryuk began to drool, thinking about all the apples he could eat. "Stop doing that!" Light said. "It's disgusting." Movement caught Light's eye. He glanced down, then stood abruptly, making Ryuk wake from his daydreaming.

Light stared intently at the boy who was crouched beside the Death Note, looking at it. The boy was brown-skinned, had black hair and wore black glasses. His hand inched closer to the Death Note. _This has got to be the longest I've waited for something to happen in my life,_ Light thought. _Actually, Higuchi's death was longer._ The hand gripped the notebook and opened it. The boy read the first rule, which Light knew off by heart. _The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _Light had revised the rules a lot during his time as Kira so he knew what he could do with those rules.

"Go back to the Shinigami Realm," Light said to Ryuk, his gaze still locked onto the boy.

"You know what?" Ryuk said. "I just might drop another Death Note into the Human World. Ease my boredom again."

"If you plan to do that," said Light, standing, "don't do it until I say. Otherwise, you might just ruin my plan." Ryuk rolled his eyes and took off. Light flew away from the school. In a few days, he would introduce himself. Maybe sooner.

* * *

Suraj unlocked the door and stepped inside. The notebook he found intrigued him. "I'm home," he called.

"Oh, Suraj," said his mum. "How was school?"

"Same as always," replied the boy. "I'll be in my room, studying. Got a big exam coming up. So please don't disturb me." His mum nodded and returned to cleaning the house. Suraj trudged up the stairs. Once inside his room, he locked the door. _Time to test the notebook I found, _he thought. _If my calculations are right, Kira killed with this notebook. It's the only explanation why he can kill without contact._

Suraj took the notebook out of his bag. He turned on the TV in his room and switched to _Twenty-Four Hour News_. It was live and it was shown in Nottingham. A man was holding a bank hostage, telling a woman who worked there to put all the money they have in a bag. He was holding a gun to her head and she was clearly scared. Suraj had read the rules before going home so he knew what to do. A picture of the man's face along with his name showed on the TV screen. He had stubble, and bloodshot eyes. There were bags under them. The man's name was George Monroe and he was aged 34. Suraj pictured his face in his mind and wrote his name in the notebook. He glanced at his watch. 40 seconds...

George Monroe clutched his chest with both hands, dropping the gun to the floor. With dying efforts, Monroe fell to his knees before hitting the floor, dead. _That's right,_ thought Suraj. _You deserved to die. After what you tried to do. I'm sure you would have killed everyone in the bank once you had got the ransom. You won't be able to commit anymore crimes. _"This is definitely how Kira killed," muttered Suraj. "And just two months after Kira's death, the world has returned to it's former state. Disgusting. Well, as soon as the police told everyone that Kira killed, the criminals returned. Obviously, they feared for their lives."

Seeing that man hold the bank hostage and ready to kill the employees disgusted Suraj. To him, it was wrong. To him, the world was a disgusting place where deceit and lies bred and thrived. During Kira's existence the deceit and lies had been wiped out, but only for a while. Now it was back. But now, like the deceit and lies, Kira was also back. The time to wipe the deceit and lies was just beginning. March 12th 2013 was the day the world began turning in the right direction again.

* * *

_A/N: So here's another chapter. In case anyone was wondering, I did not make up what Light looks like as a Shinigami. I got his design from Death Note Rewrite: Visions of a God. If you want to see Light as a Shinigami (which is what I tried to write) just type in Google Images:_ **light yagami shinigami**. _The Shinigami you see in the picture is what I tried to explain and there are debates about if this Shinigami is actually Light. There are some good reasons as to why it is Light if you can be bothered to search it up. There are many similarities to the Shinigami and Light. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review and I'll write more chapters! I'm enjoying writing this!_


	3. Chapter 3: Ally

**Chapter 3: Ally**

Light dropped through the ceiling and landed in the middle of Suraj's bed. Suraj didn't notice as he was writing names of criminals in the notebook. Light glanced at the TV. Twenty-Four Hour News_, eh?_ Light thought. _Along with the internet. He uses the same methods I did. We think alike. And _Twenty-Four Hour News _is cast worldwide. It's a good source._ Light cleared his throat. Suraj looked over his shoulder and almost fell off his chair. His mouth opened as if to say something, and his eyes widened in fear. "Relax. No need to be so scared. Listen," Light said. "I'll make you a deal. Stop being afraid of me and I'll tell you something that you'll find cool."

Suraj closed his mouth and returned his eyes to normal. "What are you?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"A Shinigami," replied Light nonchalantly. "A God of Death. I see you have my notebook."

"I found it," said Suraj, "and judging by the way it works, Kira did his killings with a notebook very much like this. And correct me if I'm wrong, but there are more notebooks and they all act the same way."

"Well, aren't we bright," said Light. "Yes, there are more notebooks. And Kira did kill like this."

"I believe in Kira's views and I picked the Death Note up. Therefore, I am going to be the next Kira. The people of the world already know who Kira was and now they know another Kira's appeared. But nobody knows who this new Kira is. I'm going to finish what Kira started."

_I may as well reveal I was Kira_, Light thought. _Then he'll trust me completely. _"You know who Kira was? Light Yagami wasn't it?" Suraj nodded. "The police almost caught him and he died." Suraj nodded again. "Well, guess what? I was Kira, which means I was formally Light Yagami."

"Y-You were Kira?" asked Suraj. "So then, Kira never died! But the police think you're dead! Which means," he said, thinking. "Which means that they don't know you've returned from the dead. Interesting."

"What criminals are you killing?" asked Light.

"Criminals all over the world. You see, the police and L will catch onto me quickly if I only kill criminals in England. So, I spread the killings. I kill in America, in Japan, India, France etc. The police and L will be blind. I know I'll be safe then."

"Smart," commented Light. "I'll give you a piece of information which I think will be useful to you. I was working with L to capture Kira - I only did this to deceive him and throw him off me. I was his prime suspect. I succeeded in killing L but I was unable to kill one of his successors. He had two. I only killed one. The other one is the L you're talking about now. Also, he calls himself L, N and Near - the three greatest detectives in the world. They're all him."

"Thanks," said Suraj. "That's useful information to me. Anything else?"

"Some things I found out about the Death Note: You can write 'Heart attack' as the cause of death and write a person's name in front of it. You can also write the time of death. In other words, you can write the criminal's name, write 'Heart attack' and then write what time they die - the same works for writing 'Accident'. Also, it has to be physically possible for a human to carry out that action. And you can write the time of death generally anyway."

"So, in other words, you used these methods to avoid suspicion, correct?"

"Yeah," Light replied. "You're smart."

"Thanks," Suraj commented. "I'll need to write a few more names into the Death Note and test these theories. They should be in the newspaper tomorrow morning." Once that was done, Light told Suraj about the Shinigami eyes and everything else Ryuk and Rem had told him. Light told him about hiding a scrap of the notebook's pages in case Suraj needed to quickly have access and kill someone. Suraj's watch was duly decided upon and Light told him how to make the secret compartment. Suraj had altered it a bit. Instead of having to pull the crown of the watch four times in less than a second, he made it so he only had to pull the crown four times, with no time limit. Tomorrow, they would hide the actual notebook. Like Light suggested, Suraj hid a pin in the secret compartment in his watch, in case he didn't have access to a pen.

* * *

Suraj sat in class, thinking about the best place to hide the notebook. Perhaps hiding it in another book? That would be ideal. He faintly heard one of his classmates asking for some paper as they had forgotten their book at home. He didn't hear the teacher's reply but she had caught his attention. As she walked to the student, Suraj noticed a little black notebook, almost identical to the Death Note he had at home. The only difference was it didn't have a title. _A Death Note! _Suraj thought frantically. _Oh, crap! I need to get that notebook._

"Oh, another Death Note? I wonder who dropped that," Light commented.

_Light would know who dropped it, if he went back to the Shinigami Realm. Oh, I can't think about that right now. I need to get that notebook. _He looked over his shoulder and swore inside his head. His _friend _was using the notebook. He couldn't kill his friend. _Yes, I can. I have to. If the existence of a notebook was revealed to the public, it would cause chaos. I have to take that notebook and kill Connor. _Connor Smith was scribbling away in the notebook. He looked at the board and then glanced down at his watch. _Light's idea came in handy. He must have known something like this would happen. Lunch. I'm going to have to write the name in at lunch. _He glanced at the teacher. _I'll have to kill her too. Before a Shinigami appears before them both._

Suraj racked his brain for a cause of death that would not be suspicious. He decided on a car accident for the teacher, whilst she was going for her lunch break. And Connor would have to be killed on the way home, in an accident. _Damn. Teacher's probably got family. Connor's parents and little brother... I can't kill them. No, it doesn't matter. They've touched and seen the Death Note, if not used it. _He asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and once inside, he began breathing heavily.

"Light, do you know who dropped the second notebook?" he asked the Shinigami, splashing water on his face to cool himself down.

"No, but I've got a good idea," replied the Shinigami. "He didn't follow my orders. I'll talk to him. Try and get the notebook." Light flew through the ceiling to God knows where.

"I need to get her name before killing her, but I can write his name." Suraj pulled on the crown of his watch four times. In blood, he wrote:

_Connor Smith  
Accident  
At 3:25 p.m. on March 29, 2013, walks on the way home from school and is accidently run over by a careless driver. On the way to the hospital, he dies._

It would have to do. It was 10:30 a.m. now, and the teacher's lunch was around 12:20, the same time as the students. Hopefully, Suraj could get her name before she left at 12:20. He flipped the scrap of the Death Note, sterilised the pin with hot water, dried it and closed the compartment. Suraj then grabbed a tissue, wet it and began clearing the blood off his finger. When that was done, he straightened his school tie, opened the door and went into the History lesson as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Suraj finally got the name of his History teacher within an hour. It was Hannah Thomas. How he had got the name was simple. He had gone to the office and asked for her name, simple as that. His excuse was, "Oh, my parents wanted to speak to her. I don't know why though." The woman at the office was so gullible. She had smiled sweetly and given the name straight out. Then, Suraj had rushed to the bathroom. He only had forty minutes before Miss Thomas would go on her lunch break. On the Death Note scrap, he wrote:

_Hannah Thomas  
Accident  
At 12:35 p.m. on March 29, 2013, she drives in her car to lunch. However, a dog blocks her path in the road, and she swerves. She hits the wall and her car goes up in flames, setting herself on fire and burning to death at 12:37 p.m._

Then, at lunch, Suraj had snuck into Connor's bag and taken the notebook. He stored it in his locker, where no one would be able to get in. He was sure he would see Miss Thomas in the newspaper the next morning. He could see the headline now: _Local teacher dies in car accident_. At the end of the day, Suraj took the notebook out of his locker and put it in his bag. Without waiting for friends to walk with him, he left the school. He had to hide the new notebook and the old one. An idea formed in his mind but he didn't think about it just yet. It had to evolve.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I enjoy writing this and I thought the story needed some action so included this bit in. There's not much more to say, except review! I'll post again soon! Look forward to reading the next chapter! I know I look forward to writing it! Once again... **REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

_A/N: Mara911 - Yes, it will kind of be a problem if Near finds out that the new Kira goes to this school and is a student, but then again it'll be good as the real battle will truly begin between Suraj and Near._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

Near sat on the floor, one knee curled to his chest, the other underneath him. His fingers twirled around one strand of his snow-white hair whilst his other hand stacked match sticks, creating towers. Commander Rester and Gevanni were on the computer, analysing data from certain investigations that Near had found interesting. Lidner was not in today. The big screen TV was on and currently the News Channel was on. The word 'Kira' caught the albino's attention. He turned his head to look. The woman was reporting.

"Is this the work of yet _another _Kira?" she asked rhetorically. "Criminals are dropping dead all over the world once again from heart attacks and the occasional accidental death. Only Kira could have this power."

"Gevanni," Near said, continuing to stack his match sticks, listening intently to the News Channel. "Look up the deaths of criminals, see if they are all heart attacks."

"Yes, Near," Gevanni said. Near began stacking his match sticks again.

_So, Kira has indeed returned. It's unlikely that this Kira is as smart as myself or Light Yagami. But there may be a small chance that this Kira is at the same level of intellect. Another Shinigami has dropped a murder notebook. Is it possible that this Shinigami is indeed Light Yagami, who has returned? Hmm... that is only a 20% possibility. _

"Near," said Gevanni. "Most of the criminals murdered had heart attacks. It's obvious this is the work of yet another Kira. Should I log this information?"

"Yes," Near said, putting his hand down. "Commander Rester, please connect me to Roger." Commander Rester nodded and dialled Roger's number in his phone. As it rang, he passed it to Near, who held the mobile between thumb and forefinger. "Roger," said Near.

_"Near, what is it?_" Roger said through the phone.

"Please ring the current manager at Wammy's House and tell them to prepare. I am coming to Wammy's House soon."

"_Is something wrong,_ Near?" Roger asked, sounding concerned.

"No," replied Near. "Just please ring them."

_Yes, Near,_" said Roger, before ending the call.

"Sir, does this mean we're going after this Kira?" asked Rester.

"Yes, it does," replied Near. "One of you please stay here and manage the SPK. One of you please pack some clothes and essentials for both myself and you, whoever wishes to accompany me." Rester stood and walked out. Gevanni turned back to the computer. As Near began to stack match sticks again, a smile formed on his face. "Kira, we will meet soon. And when we do, I will send you to your execution. After all..."

He stacked one last match stick, ending the formation of his tower. "_Justice always prevails!_"

* * *

Suraj walked out of the school gates with his friends. He patted his pocket and felt a crisp £20 note inside. _Good,_ he thought. _It would be a waste going to the shops if I never had this money._ He had evolved his idea of hiding the notebook. He would simply hide it in a regular notebook such as the one he would use for his revision and Near would be none the wiser. What worried him, though, was the second notebook. He didn't know what to do with that. _Oh, well. I'll burn that bridge when I get to it, as they say. _Light flew behind him, holding his own Death Note along with a pen. _Writing names to take lifespan. In any case, he'll make it look like an accident if it happens. _Suraj stepped through the doors of the stationary store and looked around. He spotted the books. "Probably best to get two, and not black." He picked up a red and a blue one. The red one, he would hide the notebook. The blue, he would use generally. Suraj paid for his items and left the shop.

"I'd say Near's started to try and track me down right about now," Suraj muttered.

"So this is where the battle truly begins," Light commented. Suraj nodded.

"By the way, Light," Suraj said out of the corner of his mouth. "Do you know who's dropped the second notebook yet?"

"Yeah, I know who dropped it. I'm pretty certain," Light said.

"Hmm... That's good. I'll have to get rid of the notebook soon, then." He arrived at his house and unlocked the door. "Anybody home?" called Suraj. It was quiet. His parents must still have been at work. His sister was at university so she wouldn't be here. Suraj was sure she finished university sometime this week, though he didn't have time to think about it. He had to hide the notebook. When Suraj opened his bedroom door, he saw a Shinigami.

"It's been a while, Ryuk," Light said. Ryuk cackled. "Come to claim your notebook?"

"Yeah, in a way," Ryuk said. "So, you're the next Kira," Ryuk said, looking at Suraj.

"Yeah," said Suraj. "Nice to meet you, Ryuk. Let's get to business. I hereby relinquish ownership of this notebook," claimed Suraj, holding up the notebook Ryuk had dropped.

"Alright then," Ryuk answered, shrugging and taking the notebook.

"Now, Ryuk," Suraj said. "Pass the notebook to Light. Light, drop the notebook onto the floor." Light did so. "I hereby relinquish ownership of _this _notebook." He passed the Death Note Light had given him back to Light. "Light, pass that notebook to Ryuk." When Ryuk held the notebook, Suraj said, "Okay, Ryuk. I want you to give that Death Note to someone who believes in Kira. This is the only person I'm including. Tell them the rules, to be kind. Tell them _everything_. But don't give the notebook until Light tells you to. If you do that, my plan will go perfectly."

"You got it," Ryuk stated, stepping through the wall. "Later." Suraj picked up the Death Note on his bedroom floor.

"I already know the rules, so I can use this notebook," commented Suraj. "Light, you'll soon see the outcome of the world you were trying to create."

"I suppose you'll rule as the God," Light said. Suraj nodded and set to work sewing the pages of the Death Note into the notebook. _Near won't have any evidence to convict me with all of the planning I've done. _He smiled. _Near, you will be beaten. I will kill you myself and then every successor you have. Then, when nobody is in my way, I'll finish creating the New World and I will reign as a God! And you will lose! Any God of his chosen world creates the rules! Those who defy that God, _die. _Enjoy your life, trying to track me down. It won't last long. You'll die and then you'll be out of my way. The real battle has just begun._

* * *

_A/N: So the real battle has begun. Who would you like to see win the battle? Near or Suraj? I already know the outcome of the story, which I won't tell you. I want to know your opinions about Near and Suraj and also tell me who you think would win. I won't tell you who wins the battle; that's no fun. You'll have to keep reading and wait until the final chapter. Mind, I don't actually know how many chapters the story will be just yet. I have a rough idea - maybe 50 chapters. Who knows? The story may be shorter or longer, it depends. And now I have just one last thing to say: **REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering

**Chapter 5: Gathering**

_Judging by the dates of which the criminals have died, it has been a month since Kira has begun to kill once more. I am no closer to tracking down the serial killer than I begun two weeks ago. By now, I should have been closing in on my suspects. There is a chance this Kira has the same level of intellect as I do. And he's been killing criminals all over the world, to make sure I have no idea where he is situated. _Near placed one more domino in line with the others. They stretched all around the hotel room, and as always, Near was in the centre of his formations. _There is a 5% possibility that this Kira knows I am not the real L and that L was killed. If this is the case, there are only two people who knows that I am L's successor. Light Yagami and that Shinigami, Ryuk. Did one of them tell this new Kira that I am not, in fact, L?_ Near flicked the domino he had just placed, making it fall into the others. The rest followed suit, and Near's train of thought increased. _There were two people who were killed, both by accidents. This was broadcast on the news... it's not unusual of people to die of accidents, yet it's unusual for two people to die on the same day in the same country? _The last domino fell as Near came to his conclusion. _Kira may have killed these two people for some reason. _

"Commander Rester," Near said. "Contact Interpol. I may need the help of police all around the world. Find if they are holding a meeting any time soon. If no meetings are being held, please arrange for a meeting to be held. I feel with this meeting, I am a step closer to finding Kira."

"Sure thing," said Rester. He turned back to his laptop and emailed the chief of Interpol, scheduling a date and time for the meeting to be held.

"Also, contact Mr Aizawa and the Japanese Task Force. Please tell them that they are to come to the USA within three days, to the SPK building. Cancel my appointment with Wammy's House. I do not think I need a successor just yet. And, one final thing," said Near. "Tell Lidner to move into the SPK building as of today. Have rooms prepared for Mr Aizawa and the Japanese Task Force." Rester nodded and set to work.

_This last minute preparations will come in handy and when I speak with Interpol, I will be ready to arrest this Kira and send him to his execution._

* * *

Roger walked into the atrium. This was where the Interpol meeting would be held. Behind him, a screen was pulled down. Roger put his laptop on the table in front of all the chairs. "Here's the wires, sir," said a boy. He handed Roger the wires and Roger connected them to the laptop. He heard the click of the sound turning on and he saw the light of the screen on the table.

"Thank you," said Roger. "You may bring in the people representing the police now." The boy nodded to someone by the door and the person opened the double doors. Men and women alike swarmed into the room and found their required seats, like bees in their hive. Voices erupted as people sat down and saw the man in front of them.

"Roger?" said one voice.

"What's he doing here?" asked another.

"I hear he's working with L," stated someone in the back.

"This has to be important if Roger's here," called another voice to the left of Roger.

_This feels like when Watari came up to Interpol for L... with the first Kira. Near favours L and wants to be like him, so it stands within reason._ "Ladies and gentlemen," Roger said in a big voice. Immediately, the voices died down. "I am here on behalf of L. L will now speak with you." He sat down on his own chair, and opened the laptop. The big screen behind him turned plain white, except the letter 'L' stood in the middle of it. Near spoke, through a voice scrambler.

_"I thank you all for coming here today on such short notice," _said the voice. _"I am L. I've called you all here because something has come to my attention. There is yet another Kira on the loose." _Shouts of outrage flew into the air, but L waited patiently for them to finish.

"Another Kira?!" said one voice.

"We only just got rid of the first one! Light Yagami was his name!"

"This is getting annoying!"

_"I agree. But I captured the previous Kira and I shall do the same again. Please listen to me. The criminals are dying all over the world, as I am sure you are aware. This makes it difficult to track this Kira down. However, with your help, it should be easy. As I am sure you can all see, the Japanese police are absent from this meeting. But that makes no difference. They will assist myself and all other police forces to capture Kira."_

"What's the point of even trying to capture Kira?!" cried a voice. "Even if we capture this one, another one will surely appear soon enough!"

"What are you saying?!" shouted yet _another_ voice. "Kira is a murderer! Are you telling me we should _condemn _Kira for doing such a great job?!"

"How do we even know Kira's back?!" shouted a voice to the right. "For all we know, this Kira could be a police agency that has changed their minds and now _agrees_ with Kira! It could be the FBI! Or the CIA! America have many police forces! It could be them!"

"I dare you to say that again, you bastard!" declared three voices at once, obviously America's police agencies.

"You dare me?!" exclaimed the same voice. "FINE! AMERICA COULD BE KILLING THE CRIMINALS!"

"Gah!" shouted America. "That's _it!_" Before anyone could get a grip of what was going on, the people representing America tore across the room, to whoever had called them the murderers. Most of the other people then joined the fight, either for fun or because they thought it was a certain country's fault. People were thrown across the room or hit with chairs. One person even rugby tackled someone.

_"STOP!" _The people of Interpol stopped, some holding others ready to strike. Every head turned to the screen. _"This is unacceptable behaviour. You sit here, fighting each other, accusing each other of being the mass murderer. Meanwhile, Kira is loose in the world. I will tell you right now: _America is not responsible for the deaths and nor is any other country. _Kira definitely exists somewhere in the world and clearly has the same powers as Light Yagami did. I will capture him with your help!"_

Everyone returned to their seats. People wiped their brows. "Fine," said one voice. "I'll help you capture Kira, L." Other voices joined the first, voicing that they would help too.

_"Thank you," _said L. _"I look forward to working with you." _The screen turned black. Everyone filed out, nursing their bodies where they hurt. Roger disconnected the wires, then packed up the laptop and left. He would stay in a hotel tonight, then go back to the SPK building, in New York. Roger sighed. This was going to be a long investigation indeed.

* * *

_A/N: So this chapter revolved around Near gathering the police and such. There's one thing I want to know: what do you want to see in the story? Tell me what you want to happen, who you want to see more of, things like that. I'll fit them into my story and such. I would really appreciate it and then you guys get to read what your ideas evolved into. And finally, the last thing I want to say is... **Review and I update faster! Remember that! The quicker you review, the faster I update! So, the only logical thing to do is REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

Suraj walked down the road, having finished his walk. _Any day now, Near should put the pieces together and find out that I killed two people from college. But I'm waiting for that. Killing my friend and teacher will lead him to suspect a student, which is exactly what I'm hoping for. But the real question is... does Near trust the police? And do the police trust Near? If so, it may be a problem. Light said that the police withdrew from the previous Kira investigation because Kira was too powerful. If I can reach the same level of status as Light did, I'm sure the police will have to withdraw once again. _Suraj glanced at his watch. It was only four o'clock. _Time enough to get rid of some sinners, I should think. _He unlocked the door, knowing nobody would be home for at least a couple of hours. Before going to his room, he detoured to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was four more cupcakes in a plastic box, four less than last night. He took a cupcake from the plastic box, placed it on the kitchen counter and filled a glass with cool water.

"Have fun eating your snack, Light," said Suraj, "and remember to put your rubbish in the bin. You know where the bin is; you know where the dishwasher is."

"Why do I have to put my rubbish away and put the glass in the dishwasher?" asked Light. "It's not like it's my house, is it?"

"You're perfectly capable," Suraj's voice floated from the top of the stairs. "Just because you're a Shinigami, it doesn't excuse you from doing things you can still do." Light heard the bedroom door shut.

"He treats me like I treated Ryuk," commented Light, turning to his cupcake. "Oh, well." He picked up his cupcake and took a bite, closing his eyes.

* * *

A dart landed on the dart board, close to the centre. Near sat in a chair that swivelled, one knee to his chest, his hand playing with his strand of hair, his other hand poised to throw the next dart. "Gevanni," said the albino. "Bring up the two deaths from the same school. I would like to see them again." The profiles showed on Near's big screen. A woman of aged 32, and a male teenager, aged 14. "This is at college. Commander Rester, find out what age you go to the college." Rester walked away.

"Near, what's the meaning of this?" asked Touta Matsuda, one of the members of the Japanese Task Force. "We can't learn anything from these two profiles. It was coincidence that these two people died on the same day."

"No," Near muttered. "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira attended this school?"

"What are you saying, Near?" asked Shuichi Aizawa, another member of the Japanese Task Force and the head detective there. "Do you think these deaths were some kind of cover up?"

Before Near could respond, Rester said, "Near, this college... you start at the age of 14, after you finish high school."

"Where is it situated?" asked Hideki Ide, part of the Japanese Task Force.

"England, Leicester, Oadby," said Lidner quickly, looking at the screen.

"So," said Aizawa, "you think that these two deaths were cover ups, Near?"

"I do," said Near. "If my calculations are correct, Kira goes to this college. And is in his first year at this college."

"But Kira wouldn't just kill anyone from the college, would he?" asked Matsuda.

"No, he wouldn't," Near replied. "These two people were killed for one reason only. They were killed because they knew of the existence of the notebook. That's the only reason."

"That would make sense," said Aizawa. "Kira doesn't want the notebook to be public. Who were this Connor Smith's friends? That could give us some clue as to where to start."

"Yes," said Near. "Find out who Connor Smith's friends were. Also, please tell Roger to call another Interpol meeting." Gevanni set to work finding the friends of Connor Smith, along with the Japanese Task Force, which also included Kanzo Mogi. Lidner contacted Roger, explaining the situation and why they needed another Interpol meeting. Near threw his last dart. "Commander Rester, search the death's of criminals in England and compare them to the deaths all around the world."

_The real battle begins now, _Near thought, smiling. _Kira... we will meet soon. I am sure of it. It is our destiny to meet._

* * *

Suraj sat in his room, studying for a biology test on the human body whilst Light sat on Suraj's bed, playing on the PSP. The television was on the only channel that was useful - _Twenty Four Hour News_. Occasionally, Suraj would look at the television and write a criminal's name and then return to his studying. It was a process that had started a few weeks ago, when Suraj had been revising for other tests like maths. Gun shots sounded from the PSP and Light yelled in triumph.

_Is Near planning to confront Kira like L did? Or will he just look at Connor's profile and his friends and investigate from there? Either way, I'll have to be prepared for either outcome. I think he's already looked at Connor's profile, and he thinks he's closing in on me. Does he think that I'm not hoping for that? So when he does close in on me, I can get close to him and pretend to be his friend. Then, I can kill him. I don't think he has a successor all set up in case he dies, but if he does, that'll make this game even more challenging. And that would be nice._ He turned his head to the television and stopped.

"_And now,_" the female reporter was saying, "_a message from Interpol. We have been told to play this, and it is clearly a message to Kira. It's possible that this is a direct challenge to Kira. Let's watch._" Interpol's logo flashed on the screen. One clear voice spoke through it, without a voice scrambler.

"_Kira, I am going to say one thing_," the voice said, clearly male. "_The police are ready to stand against you, and are in the process of tracking you down. Now, another will speak to you." The Interpol logo disappeared. The screen flashed black once, and then white. One letter stuck out, in the middle of the screen._

"_L?!_" Suraj exclaimed, standing up. Light looked up from his game and saw the screen. He quickly put down the console, ready to watch.

"This is just like what L did to me," commented Light. "It makes sense though; Near strives to be like L and looks up to him."

"_Kira_," said the screen, now with a voice scrambler. "_Listen, Kira. I know how you kill. The previous Kira revealed it to me_." Suraj shot Light a glare, then turned back to the TV. "_As previously stated, the police are on to you. I am also onto you. I have researched these deaths, and I have come to a conclusion. You killed two people, in this country, to keep these two people from finding out about your secret. Foolish, but it ensures your safety in a way_."

"Damn... I was right, he did look into Connor's profile," muttered Suraj, covering his face with his hand. "And he confronted me. And he looked at the teacher's profile."

"-_that I will catch you_," continued the voice, "_and the police will assist me in your arrest. I am very interested in knowing who you are, but I can find that out when I capture you. _But I will capture you and send you to your execution! _You can be sure about that. Let's meet soon, Kira." _The screen returned to the news, displaying a criminal and their name.

"Near," Suraj said, taking his hand away from his face, "you seem confident. Too confident. You think you're going to capture me and send me to my _execution__?_" The final word came out as a sneer. "How do you even know that things will work out your way? They might even work out my way, where I kill you and become the God of this clean, new, crime-free world _and _the saviour for all of mankind! This is where the battle begins, where you and I lock horns. I'm ready for anything. Near,_ you don't mess with the God of that world, whichever world it is!_"

_Wow,_ Light thought. _I understand Ryuk now; why he enjoyed this so much. Now, the battle against L's successor and Kira's successor has truly begun. _He cackled.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I lied in my A/N in chapter 4, saying the real battle begun then. In actual fact, the real battle's begun **now**. If this makes you feel better, let me say it was the final step to the real battle. Anyway, I'm ranting. There may be some surprises in the next chapter. Oh, by the way, the next update might take a while. Got heaps of things to do so the update might take a while. Last thing: **REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GETTING YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY BETTER WHEN YOU REVIEW! And if there are any lurkers who read but don't review, I would love you even more if you would REVIEW. LAST TIME: REVIEW**_** PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: One Step Closer

_A/N: Okay, so I've got a bit of bad news. I went on my computer to update the story but when I got there, it seems my whole story got deleted. I don't know how, and I'm really upset. Everyone who followed me, can you please follow me again and review once more? Or at least try to? I would be less sad if that happened. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: One Step Closer**

Suraj sat in his seat at school, his elbow propped up on the table, chin resting in his hand. He stared out of the window, thinking. _It's not difficult to actually obtain the names of the SPK _- he had found that Near was in this. It seemed the SPK was like the FBI and the CIA except it was just for Kira (therefore called the_ Special Provision for Kira_) - _because Light can tell me those names. The difficult part is the faces. Every member in the SPK either has erased every photograph and tape of themselves and kept their real names or have fake names and have no pictures. They think they're safe, because I don't know their faces. They think I don't know their names, when I do. Just as well, I want them to think that. _His eyes wandered once to the screen, playing a film. He didn't bother to watch it, or remember the name of the movie.

"Oh man," complained Light. "I'm so bored here... I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later. Okay?" Suraj briefly nodded. He heard wings unfurling, felt the breeze that passed as Light flapped his wings once and then took off.

_Lucky_, he grumbled inside his head. _Anyway, how am I going to get the faces of the SPK members? If what Light told me was true - that almost every member of the SPK was murdered before, because their faces were shown, the few people left in the SPK won't put their pictures up. So, the ideal situation would be for me to get into the SPK and match the names with the faces. But I probably won't get into the organisation until Near confronts me in person and asks for my help, which could take a while. _His mind churning with thoughts, Suraj did not notice one of his classmates staring at him through the whole lesson.

* * *

Light landed on the rooftop of the main school building a split second before someone else did. As soon as the second being had landed, Light turned. "What _are _you doing here, Ryuk?" he asked. Ryuk cackled.

"I told you I was going to drop another notebook," said the older Shinigami. "And I did."

"Why do you pop up and always ruin my plans? If another Kira shows up, it'll mess up my plan. And Suraj won't like it either." He scowled. "It's really annoying." Ryuk bowed.

"Thank you," he said. "I've still got the notebook Suraj gave up. Do you want me to give it to someone that believes in what Suraj is doing?"

Light crossed one arm across his chest, a hand caressing his chin. "I don't think that right now is the right time, but then again, I could be wrong. Near's probably working hard to catch Suraj so he won't be sitting around with his toys. I'll talk to Suraj and ask but in the meantime, you should go back to the Shinigami Realm until I call you to drop the Death Note."

Ryuk sighed. He sat down on the edge of the roof, one leg dangling. His wings were outstretched, to keep him balanced. "That's what I don't want to do." He rested his head on his knee. "Oh, yeah!" he cried, standing. Ryuk turned to Light. "You'll be happy to know, I found Misa!"

Light's eyes widened. Inwardly, he cursed. _Damn... she's still alive. That's not good. I don't want her near me... she was a child; obsessed with me. If I can stay out of the Shinigami Realm, I shouldn't have to come into contact with her. _He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. _She doesn't even know that I became a Shinigami. _His eyes widened in fear as a thought came rushing through his mind. _If she drops a Death Note..._

"Ryuk, whatever you do, don't let her drop a Death Note." Light smiled nastily. "Make her absorb as much lifespan as she can... _and more._"_  
_

"But then she'll die," Ryuk said, fiddling with his wings. "Oh." Understanding filled his eyes and tone. "Oh," he repeated.

"It'll be good for everyone," Light assured him. "Suraj only plans to include himself, us and the person you'll give the Death Note to. Think about it. If Misa drops another notebook, Suraj's plan would be a waste. I think he's got something planned. And I think he may use a few more Shinigami..." Light trailed off, his eyes half closed. Ryuk knew that look; it was when Light had a plan. "Don't kill Misa," he said. "Just tell her that if she wants to _love_ me, she can't drop a notebook. And when I need her to do something, tell her not to complain and just do it. If she does that, I will love her forever."

Ryuk cackled again, harder. "Back to your old ways, Light? _Deceiving _women?"

"What are you talking about, Ryuk?" he asked. His facial expression and his eyes were very much like when Ryuk and Light had met for the first time, when Light had said he was one of Japan's best and brightest students, a straight A student. "I've never deceived a woman." He smiled wickedly. "They've only done what I've asked, thinking it's right." Ryuk couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into _hyuks_, which turned into a full fledged cackle.

* * *

Ryuk flew across the sky, rain drops hammering down upon him. He narrowly missed being scorched by a bolt of lightning. He chuckled under his breath. _I've returned once again to the Human World. This is going to be fun, watching two people battle it out like Light and L did. But now it's Near and Suraj. The two successors of the two most famous people in the world. _He felt the pull of the Death Note, calling to him, bringing him closer to the new owner of the murder notebook. _And I've got to explain everything to this new owner. Everything I never told Light straight away. That kid's not so bad. And I don't think this one will be either. Besides, there's more entertainment for me._

Ryuk dropped through the roof of the house. He landed in the attic. It was dark and dusty, packed with boxes filled with pointless things. A keyboard sat in the corner of the attic, covered with dust. No doubt spiders crawled in there. Ryuk dropped through the floor, looking around. He was in a bedroom and a girl was sitting at her desk, scribbling away. Ryuk carefully sneaked up and looked. It was the Death Note. The TV was on and it was on the news channel. _I guess this is it_, thought Ryuk. He cleared his throat. The girl swivelled around in her chair, facing him. "My name is Ryuk and I'm a Shinigami."

"S-Shinigami?" she asked, eyes wide.

"That's a Death Note," said Ryuk, pointing to the notebook. "And I bet you already know what it does. I'll give you another piece of information: Kira uses a notebook just like this!" He cackled. "I need to explain all of the other rules, so you know what you've got yourself into. But do you mind getting me an apple first?"

* * *

Near had his suspicions. But that's all they were: suspicions. Nonetheless, he decided to act. Now was the time. "Commander Rester, please put those ten profiles on the screen." Rester nodded.

"Profiles?" "What's going on?" "Are those suspects?"

"These are the profiles of ten people, as you are aware. Yes, they are suspects. They are who I have narrowed it down to." Matsuda looked closely at the profiles.

George Elliot, aged 24.  
Amanda Smythe, aged 19.  
Stephen Pritchard, aged 21.  
Suraj Gill, aged 15.  
Maya Towers, aged 16.  
Tony Edwards, aged 22.  
Mia Tellroy, aged 17.  
Danielle Grace, aged 19.  
Dion Morton, aged 15.  
Kieren Gill, aged 18.

"Why is it that there are two fifteen year olds?" asked Matsuda.

"Does it even really matter?" asked Aizawa. "I mean, they're all suspects. Now we have something to go on." Matsuda nodded, looking determined.

"My primary suspect is currently Suraj Gill," said Near. "There doesn't seem to be a second Kira as of yet, but we must keep our eyes open. I want these ten suspects followed. Especially Suraj Gill and Kieren Gill. I fear they may be related."

"Yes, sir." "You got it." "Finally, we've got something!" "We can finally bring Kira to justice!"

"Yes, we can finally bring Kira to justice. I do believe we are closer to the conclusion of this case. Let's get started. Bring the FBI and CIA in to help with the English police."

"Sir, they are awaiting your orders," said Gevanni.

"Let's bring Kira to justice, Near!" cried Matsuda. Near smiled.

_Yes, let's. If my hunch is right, he is Kira. But I have to make him admit it. That's the way to bring him to justice._

* * *

_A/N: So guys, that's the end of Chapter 7. Near's finally starting to really bring in the reigns on Suraj now, eh? After all, Near _does _admire L and strive to be like him. Anyway, will Suraj shake off the FBI and the CIA and the regular police or will his battle lose right there? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and I'm guessing you guys want to know who the second Kira is? That's next chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated quicker, lots of things have been happening. I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, I've only got two things to say. First: **review!** Second, if you have any friends who like Death Note, ask them to check out this story. It would really help me out, what with me losing all of my reviewers/ followers. Thanks guys. Stay tuned for Chapter 8._


End file.
